


Equivalent Exchange

by Keikosbadboy (Fanhag102)



Series: The Universe is On Our Side [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Keikosbadboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everything else in life, it's better if you can find some balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a sexy fic! I know it says that in the tags but the summary might be misleading! Its sexy! Sex!
> 
> (It's basically a poem about sex)

Sasuke fucks Naruto possessive, hungry; like a man starved. His fingertips bruise and leave marks like Naruto's body is an unclaimed prize Sasuke has coveted all his life. 

 

Naruto fucks Sasuke wild, un-contained; more animal than man. His fangs and claws find all of Sasuke's weak spots with ease as if he were reading Sasuke's body like a map.

 

Sasuke fucks Naruto angry; a quiet rage that seeps through his kisses and sets Naruto's blood on fire. He curses against every gasp out of Naruto's mouth and when he's done he runs his hands over every inch of Naruto's skin in silent apology.

 

Naruto fucks Sasuke angry, too; fist in his hair, grunting as he pushes Sasuke's face into the floor. He refuses to speak until he finishes, whimpers and sighs Sasuke's name across the back of his neck, drawing in breath slow and gentle like a falling tide. 

 

Sasuke fucks Naruto into submission, twists his arms behind his back and makes Naruto beg for him. He teases until, when Naruto finally comes, it feels like death. 

 

Naruto fucks Sasuke until he cries. It's a careless torture, a sweet blend of cold eyes and warm hands that drag up Sasuke's body in blistering trails; an agonizing ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke loves Naruto slow.

Loves him tender and gentle and careful, like porcelain. He loves smiles onto Naruto's face and contentment onto the set of his shoulders. He loves Naruto until neither of them can move and the world seems, for a moment, like a beautiful place. 

 

Naruto loves Sasuke at the break of morning, long into the afternoons, and all through the nights. 

He loves Sasuke every way he knows how and some ways he doesn't. He loves Sasuke when Sasuke can see it and sometimes when he can't. He loves Sasuke to death and back, loves him like he is the earth and the sky, loves him always and constantly until Sasuke refuses to be loved anymore.

 

 

(And forever, even after that).

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr ](http://goodboydummy.tumblr.com/) here. 
> 
> My tribute to the Naruto journey [here ](http://goodboydummy.tumblr.com/post/101474362944/a-goodbye).


End file.
